


Win-win Situation

by santino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Rhys, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, It literally has a build up of an actual porno, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hugo Vasquez, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, Trans Rhys is Canon Rhys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/pseuds/santino
Summary: Rhys hopes to make a better case for himself to escape janitorial duties. What better way than to have sex with the handsome prick to convince him?(AU wherein Rhys and Hugo weren't interrupted by August's call so early in their conversation...)





	Win-win Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyriasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriasi/gifts).



> This is my part of an art trade with my good brother Luca because I have a big heart (and boner) for rarepairs. But I can't draw super well, so have some PWP instead ;)
> 
> There will be terms in this fic that may be uncomfortable to some such as pussy, clit, and breasts. I made this with the preferences of my close friend who is a trans man and adhered to what he's comfortable with when it comes to PWP. I realize that it's not the same for everybody, but it's what's it for him, so those are the guidelines I follow in this work.

The gate closes behind the young man with a hiss, and the smile slides off his face like paint over ice as finally, he's inside Henderson's office. His nerves are haywire, he's nearly twitching. He may get his promotion now, he's so close he can almost taste it.

 

Anxiety is whispering in his ear, but he tamps the feeling down, refusing to listen to it. The Pandora floats in space outside the window, and the view works to calm him. The young man takes a deep, furtive breath. Then, "Mister... Henderson?"

 

"Have a seat, Rhys, I'll just be a second."

 

The chair is turned back to him, but Rhys walks over, his footsteps a backdrop to the man's conversation over the phone. His eyes squint, suspicion creeping in as he makes out the words. He doesn't stop, but as he nears the edge of the table, he sees the nameplate, and he stands shell-shocked. He feels as if he had just gotten doused with ice water.

 

**HUGO VASQUEZ**

**SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT OF SECURITIES PROPAGANDA**

 

What? It can't be true...

 

The call ends, and the chair swivels around to face him. Rhys follows the length of the man's legs, crossed, feet laid on the desk. The younger man trails his eyes upwards, to the perfectly tailored jacket tight across a broad chest. A yellow tie sits innocuously on the base of the man's throat, and finally, Hugo Vasquez's handsome, infuriating face comes into view, looking up at him smugly. His perfectly coiffed hair sits on his annoying mug, and out of his mouth is something Rhys dreads to hear.

 

Mercy, Vasquez really is the Senior Vice President now. And soon enough, if not already, he'll be the fucking President.

 

Rhys is frozen where he stands, taking it all in as Vasquez—Senior Vice President Vasquez—begins a lengthy monologue. The younger man sputters, "What about me? My promotion..."

 

Hugo pauses in his speech only to say, "What about it, pretty boy?"

 

Deep breaths, in or out. Rhys sits on the chair in front of the office desk, eyes wide and incredulous. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. He must be in a fucking dream. He gives Vasquez time to brag about himself, as he looks out the window to watch Henderson's corpse float in space, and tries to figure out what's happening, what it means for him. But this doesn't mean? Anything, right? He's been in his top shape over the years, he's a valuable asset to Hyperion. Just because Hugo and he have been big rivals in their line of work, doesn't mean, it doesn't mean...

 

Hugo rounds his desk and sits on the edge, facing Rhys. His slacks stretch around his meaty thighs and Rhys drags his eyes away from the sight, looking up at Hugo as the man finishes his spiel. "Promotion is what you came here for, and it shall be what I give... and that, my friend, is why I'm promoting you to Assistant Vice… Janitor."

 

No. He can't be serious!

 

Rhys can't even hear past the blood rushing in his ears. But he keeps it all in, he won't break in front of Hugo. He clenches his fists on the chair he's seated in, his metal hand nearly grinding the arm that he thought he might break it. This isn't happening to him. No, no, no.

 

Years of working for Hyperion, sucking up to Henderson like a joke. All his work, out the fucking window! Mentally, he assesses the situation. He doesn't have the upper hand, nor any leverage. Oh, mercy, he has to start from scratch. No way, no way! With Hugo on the seat, he doesn't have a chance anymore to advance himself, unless.

 

Unless.

 

He looks up at Hugo with a new light. Well, hardly new. It's no secret that Hugo Vasquez is devastatingly gorgeous, with a body fit to make Rhys ache if it were any other men. Rhys won't deny that he's definitely thought it once or twice. But it's also no secret that Hugo is an insufferable, obnoxious prick. With an ego that huge, Rhys most of the time can't stand to be around him, nor find to like him at all.

 

But he doesn't have to like him. He… just has to give him a coy little smile.

 

Rhys' face changes in a flash, and Hugo seems to sense it and pauses from listening to the sound of his own voice, miraculously. Slowly, the younger man stands up, and saunters, close, closer to him. Rhys looks down and bites his own lip, and dares to put a hand on Hugo's knee.

 

"I don't know, Hugo," he purses his mouth and looks at Hugo sheepishly. "I don't think you're making the best of your situation."

 

Hugo looks down at the hand gripping his knee, and Rhys holds his breath, wishing so badly it works. The older man looks up again in his eyes and doesn't remove his hand.

 

Rhys takes it as a win.

 

"How so?" His voice is gruff, and if Rhys strains to hear, tinged with interest.  Rhys smiles inwardly.

 

"It would be a waste to keep me back there, with my talents unused." He reaches for Hugo's tie and retightens it, placing a hand on the man's chest afterward, sliding down, tantalizingly, down and down… "Especially by someone like you, who would benefit oh so greatly."

 

"Talents? Which talents?" Hugo's eyebrows raise, and Rhys parts Hugo's knees even wider and places himself between them.

 

Rhys grins, licking his lip slightly, just to make his mouth shine. Hugo follows the movement and Rhys says softly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

 

Hugo's mouth drops open slightly, the corners of his mouth upturned. The man chuckles, and the look in his eye is amused and a little disbelieving. Rhys looks harder and tries to see what he's thinking. Hugo... Hugo looks like he can't believe he's about to receive another freebie, a perk to his job.

 

And he can't wait to grab it.

 

Rhys doesn't think he's in the same level as an expensive, black company car. The notion is there, but he doesn't find it in himself to be disgusted with himself, because he's not. He was a living, breathing person, and by mercy, if he wants to get fucked by a handsome prick he's attracted to in exchange to keep his place and even further himself, honestly, why not? Is it any hardship if he would like to know how Vasquez would feel inside him?

 

It has been, after all, how he phrased himself. If Vasquez thinks he's taking something when he's in fact giving, it's a win-win for everybody. And he gets to keep his fucking job, maybe more.

 

Rhys removes the distance between them and watches Hugo's face as he presses them together, his chest pressing against Hugo's stomach. His other hand toys with the button of the man's shirt, exposed by his open jacket. "So, what do you think?"

 

Rhys can tell Hugo's already made his mind, but he humors him. He doesn't need an answer, he can feel Hugo's cock twitch in his pants, digging against his stomach, but it's common decency to hear a proper yes. "I don't know, Rhysie. Why don't you show me?"

 

Rhys grins at having been given the go and stops himself from giving Hugo an excited kiss. He helps Hugo remove his jacket, and in turn removes his own vest, but only that. Let's see how far they'll get…

 

The younger man unbuttons Hugo's shirt, just a touch desperate as he kisses the side of Hugo's jaw, little butterfly kisses. He pulls open the man's shirt and pulls back just so he can gawk at his chest, his muscles toned. The hair on his chest is dark and looks fucking gorgeous. Rhys runs his hands over the expanse, flesh on flesh, flesh on steel.

 

But his favorite is the trail of dark hair that disappears underneath his slacks. Hugo Vasquez leans back on his hands, watching Rhys work for it. Not that Rhys minds. He knows he's a good view.

 

Immediately, Rhys tugs Hugo's belt open, unbuttons his fly, and slides his flesh hand under the man's underwear, excited for his prize. He grasps Hugo by the root of his cock, and drags his fist to the top, stroking him as he unzips him completely.

 

His mouth is watering. Fuck. Hugo isn't compensating at all. If anything, he's just as huge as his ego.

 

"Liking what you see?" Hugo gives him a smug smile, and Rhys can't find it in himself to be annoyed this time.

 

Rhys is grinning. "Very much."

 

He spits in his hand and resumes stroking Hugo's thick cock, purpled head beginning to leak with precum. Rhys nearly squeals. He presses his thumb on the head of Hugo's dick and rubs the slit. Hugo groans and his hips twitch. "Keep going."

 

 _Won't stop_ , Rhys thinks.

 

A blowjob will slicken Hugo's shaft faster, but Rhys quite likes him like this. Seated on the edge of his office desk, pants still on, chest heaving as Rhys jacks off his dick. His cock is heavy in Rhys' fist, and he wonders how full he would feel if it was inside him. The younger man cups his balls with his metal hand and massages them. It'd be fucking lovely to suck on them.

 

Hugo hisses and puts a hand on his metal wrist, and he stills, if hesitantly. Rhys keeps on stroking Hugo's big cock, though, the precum is leaking copiously and Rhys just can't help but lean down and suck the head.

 

"Fucking hell, Rhys!" Hugo exclaims, tugging the younger man's hair and pulling his mouth off of his cock. Rhys pulls back, disgruntled.

 

"Why? Don't you like it?"

 

"I like it a little too much."

 

"Then let me keep going—" Rhys reaches for Hugo's cock again, but Hugo stills him once more.

 

"I don't want to blow in your fist." Hugo's eyes roam over his form. "I want to come inside you."

 

Fuck, Rhys thinks, for more than one reason. But before he can say a word, Hugo gets off his desk, his cock hanging out of his pants and jutting, and lifts Rhys on it instead, reversing their earlier position. Rhys falls on his back, and he holds himself up on his elbows and watches as Hugo makes work of his pants, tugging them off him completely.

 

Which leaves him in his underwear. Hugo hooks his fingers on the elastic and pulls it off Rhys' hips, and Rhys could only watch Hugo's expression, holding his breath as he did.

 

Rhys is now completely bare on the waist down, and Hugo takes a moment to take it in as he spreads Rhys' legs and finds the younger man's pussy between his thighs, pink and wet.

 

A moment passes and Rhys doesn't know if he should clamp his legs shut, and make a run for it, or if he should knock Hugo's skull to see if his brain was still operating. He's about to call the whole thing off when Hugo does what Rhys would have never expected.

 

He leans over and licks a stripe along Rhys' wet slit, and Rhys lets out a loud, surprised moan, his flesh hand shooting out to hold Hugo's hair. To keep him there or to pull him off, he doesn't quite know himself. He falls on his back again, arms weak at the feel of Hugo's mouth on him.

 

Hugo puts both of Rhys' long legs over his shoulders and buries his face in Rhys' wet pussy. His tongue laves on the younger man's clit, sucking tightly. Rhys must look utterly dirty, head thrown back, bent in half and the man's mouth on him, eating him out like he's hungry for so long.

 

"Oh, fuck, oh Hugo, shit, shit, your mouth—!" Rhys keeps babbling, and he angles his hips to press his slit against Hugo's mouth harder. The beard is fucking incredible, it's overdrive to his sensitive's lips. And Hugo's tongue is relentless like he can't get enough of tasting Rhys.

 

Hugo pulls back, and Rhys nearly cries. He's so, so close, damn it. Rhys' chest is heaving, eyes closed, and he blindly rests his metal hand on Hugo's hair, patting it gently. His core is singing like a live wire, he feels electrified all the way to his toes.

 

"Rhysie..." Hugo sing-songs and Rhys opens his eyes to look down at the man between his thighs. Hugo is resting his cheek against one thigh, eyes dazed, and his beard wet with slick. On his lips is a wicked fucking smile that only served to make Rhys even wetter. The younger man's breath hitches.

 

Hugo leaves kisses on the inside of Rhys' thigh, and the beard is making Rhys shiver deliciously. Warm breath skitter over the younger man's soft, tender skin, as Hugo speaks, "You smell fucking amazing, pretty boy... And you taste just as good too."

 

Rhys whines, embarrassingly, and it turns into a long moan as Hugo puts down one of Rhys' thigh, splaying him open, his thumb caressing the younger man's clit. Rhys reaches above him to hold onto the edge of the table as his hips move along with Hugo's hand. It feels fucking incredible, and he spreads his legs even farther apart to give Hugo more space, and maybe even, a better view...

 

The older man slides a finger inside him, and Rhys makes a happy little noise. The stretch is odd at first, but definitely not unwelcome. He's so wet it slides just right in with little discomfort. Rhys hooks his arm under his own knee, and the feeling is fucking exquisite like that.

 

Hugo adds another and Rhys looks down to watch his fingers penetrate him. Oh, Mercy... it looks so obscene like that. Hugo, the self-absorbed prat, takes it as a performer with an audience and immediately adds another, fucking him vigorously, his other hand joining to rub Rhys' clit.

 

Oh, Rhys thinks he might faint. He rests his shoulders back on the tabletop and closes his eyes. It turns out to be worse as now he can hear how dirty the wet squelch Hugo's fingers makes sliding in and out of his pussy, how wet he was, and the sounds he himself makes.

 

And the clear sound the transmitter makes as someone calls Hugo's office.

 

Rhys doesn't quite register it at first, with the fingers making him see stars. But he freezes as he hears Hugo speaks, "Oh, August, cool. Listen, I actually have somebody here with me—" Rhys opens his eyes and looks up at the older man incredulously. Is he seriously talking to some guy on the phone right now?

 

"Are you buying this Vault Key, or what?" The man on the speaker replies. Rhys tenses but fortunately, Hugo doesn't notice it as he pulls his fingers out and taps on the device, smearing it with Rhys' slick.

 

"How did this happen so quickly?" Hugo speaks on the wireless, glowing blue in his ear. "I thought I'd had more time." The thumb on Rhys' clit slows down and his fingers idly play with him, as if he's just toying with the wetness of Rhys' lips.

 

Inside, Rhys is holding his breath.

 

Vault Key.

 

Mercy, that's... that really fucking changes things.

 

Rhys observes Hugo and sees that the older man is focused on the call, and his eyes are watching his own fingers enter the younger man again. Rhys moans softly, but in a moment he gathers himself and refocuses. He looks around and zeroes in on the monitor beside his head. Rhys activates his Echo Eye and scans it surreptitiously. Inwardly, he grimaces that he can't download the data he needs with his cyber arm _yet_ , it's too risky with Hugo right in front of him. He'd have to find a better time...

 

That's when Hugo unbuttons his shirt, and Rhys immediately turns his attention to the man between his thighs. Dumbly, he thinks he should stop him, because why shouldn't he?  But the question dies on the tip of his tongue and slowly he thinks, why should he? as Hugo grabbs one of his breasts with a firm hand, and he moans, feeling those fingers rolling his nipple.

 

He opens his eyes and sees Hugo lean over and take one in his mouth like he can't help himself. Is he still talking to the guy? The older man looks at Rhys as he sucks on his nipple, a devilish look in his eye that tells how much he enjoys it. Not too long and Hugo quickens his pace, fingering the younger man, and Rhys can't even look away, arm shooting up to hold Hugo's shoulder as he comes hard and sudden, crying loudly. He feels like he's choking in the best way possible, every movement stealing his breath.

 

He slumps afterward, his legs slack and thighs spread. Hugo pulls out his fingers now but strokes his lips, spreading the wetness. Rhys hopes it's not a fixation.

 

"Fucking hell, Hugo," August's voice filters on the speaker, someone between the two of them must've tapped it on accidentally. "Are you having sex with someone while on the phone with me?" Oh, this is unbelievable.

 

"I always mix business with pleasure, August. Talk to you later." Hugo ends the call and gives Rhys his complete attention, a wolfish grin on his face. The younger man feels like he's just had whiplash. "Now where were we?"

 

Where they are is in Hugo's office, with Rhys and his shirt open, chest heaving, his nipples wet with Hugo's spit. His hair is in disarray, yet Hugo's seems to only be slightly moved. Rhys curses. He already looks debauched and he's only had the older man's fingers inside him. But oh, how good it feels...

 

Rhys' breath is ragged, but his eyes are twinkling with mischief when he says, "I think this is the part where you fuck me."

 

Hugo chuckles lowly, like it came from his belly. "It is indeed."

 

The younger man sits up and kisses Hugo's neck, feeling the beard tickle his lips. He turns his cheek and rubs it against the coarse hair, sighing softly. Hugo, in turn, runs a palm down Rhys' waist, and after a moment's pause, takes Rhys' clothes completely off of him, sliding it from his shoulders.

 

Rhys feels exposed, and the circulating breeze inside the office sending his skin into goosebumps doesn't help. But Hugo's eyes roaming over his skin alight him with a kind of heat he didn't know he could burn with.

 

"I've wanted you for a long time, did you know?" Hugo whispers, his lips leaving kisses that will turn into a set of bruises on Rhys' collarbone. The confession elicits a shiver out of him. "You always wormed under my skin and I could never get you out."

 

Rhys tries to hide it but his fingers are trembling as they run through the dark hair on Hugo's toned stomach, sliding down to grasp the root of the older man's cock. "Is that so?" he says, almost a whisper, but the words are loud and clear. He looks up at Hugo and he can't believe just how much he wants to be speared in half. If Hugo won't get a move on, his calm facade will break and he'll beg for it, loud and needy.

 

Hugo hums and watches Rhys lead the head of his cock and slide it along the slit of his pussy. The feeling is inexplicable, and Rhys knows by the set of Hugo's shoulders that he's getting impatient too. The older man pulls him closer until they're flushed together, and Rhys lets go and feels Hugo slowly enter him.

 

Rhys lets out a choked cry, holding onto Hugo's shoulders. His chest feels tight, and his legs involuntarily clamp around Hugo's waist. He doesn't even know if he can say a word right now, but Hugo apparently can, as he nibbles Rhys' earlobe and says into his ear, picking up their conversation, "Didn't know if it was because I just wanted to bring you down or fuck you senseless. And now…" he gives a hard thrust and sheathes himself inside Rhys completely, "Now I can do both."

 

Hugo drags it out the first few thrusts, starting slow, and Rhys' mouth is open, a continuous stream of low moans and breathy whines. They turn into loud cries as Hugo sets a punishing pace, fucking Rhys like it's a goddamn competition. Rhys' arms feel weak and so he lies back and holds onto the table for dear life, Hugo's cock sliding in and out of him. Full. He's so fucking full.

 

"Oh my fucking hell, Hugo, faster, you— That feels so... so good... Fuck me harder!"

 

"I am, baby, I am." The sound of Hugo's hips smacking against Rhys is filthy and wet, but that pales to the feeling of the older man's huge hard cock reaching places inside him that no other has ever done before. Rhys' eyes roll back, and he can't keep himself silent even if it killed him.

 

He looks up at Hugo blearily, the man holding onto Rhys' hips, surely to leave marks there as well. The younger man lifts his head and looks between them where they're joined, and watches himself being fucked over and over. The view is fucking spectacular.

 

Rhys' hand slithers down and he strokes his own clit, his thighs twitching at the sensation. "Fuck yes, that's hot," Hugo is grinning, loving the show. Rhys smirks right back at him. With a burst of confidence, Rhys' other hand grabs his own breast, and he plays with himself under Hugo's eyes.

 

"You feel so fucking tight, Rhysie..." That sing-song is back again, but it's punctuated with grunts as Hugo rams inside ruthlessly. "Feels like you were meant for my cock. You're so wet, too." He laughs. "You fucking love this, huh?" Rhys can only nod, lost for words. The thrusts feels vicious, and Rhys has some idea that he will have a hard time walking later on.

 

Hugo slows down picks up both of Rhys' long legs over his shoulders. Rhys is busy sliding up and down the table with the help of the sweat that has accumulated on his back, thank you very much, and he can only watch to see what happens next. Then the older man leans over to him, stretching him open unbelievably.

 

"Oh, f-fuck, Hugo!" The position makes Hugo bigger and deeper inside Rhys. The younger man registers the feeling in his belly and he only has a moment to warn Hugo, that he's, Hugo, keep going, oh fucking Mercy, Hugo, don't stop—

 

Hugo's cock brushes against _that_ spot inside Rhys and the younger man yells, his hands shooting out to hold onto Hugo's back, nails digging the older man's skin through the fabric. Rhys spasms viciously, and he's fucking sobbing as Hugo doesn't stop, every thrust both torture and a fucking gift.

 

The older man curses, and after a few thrusts that borders on too much, but keep fucking going, he follows Rhys and spills inside him with a loud groan. The younger man feels him splatter on his walls. Rhys squeezes Hugo's cock and milks him dry, determined to return the sentiment, and the older man swears and slows down his movements.

 

"Fuck," Rhys says softly after a moment. Hugo has his head resting on the younger man's chest, and they're both catching their breath.

 

Holy shit.

 

He really had sex with Hugo Vasquez.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Hugo speaks. "We should do that again," his voice is muffled against Rhys' chest, where he's leaving little kisses. Rhys can only hum, forgetting everything.

 

Wait. The Vault Key.

 

Rhys' eyes snap open and he looks down at Hugo. Do this again? Oh yes, Rhys idly remembers. He made a deal. Inwardly, he laughs. What deal? He has a better offer now, and it's in the form of that damn Vault Key.

 

The younger man is about to open his cybernetic hand and reach out for the monitor to try and download the encrypted data now, but Hugo moves suddenly and pulls his softened cock out of Rhys' pussy. They both hiss. Rhys expects the older man to turn around and dress, but Hugo stops between his legs, stroking the soiled lips where his cum leaked out of Rhys, and surprisingly, licking him clean.

 

It seems he just fucking loves eating Rhys out. Rhys wishes he can complain if it doesn't feel so good.

 

Rhys moans softly, but he notes that Hugo can't see him, his face buried between the younger man's thighs and eating with gusto. Rhys immediately takes this moment and activates his cyber arm, downloading the data he needs to purchase the Vault Key and runs the decryption in the same breath.

 

Finally.

 

Hugo finishes and Rhys shakes with one last orgasm, soft but no less lovely. When Hugo looks up, Rhys gives him a charming smile and imprints the image of the older man like this into his memory. He doesn't know when's the next time he's going to have a fuck as awesome as this.

 

They're surprisingly silent afterward, even Hugo is too blissed out to say anything annoying. The older man helps him down the table, and after Rhys tests his knees, he finds that he can stand on his own. They both try to find their clothing and dress in silence. Rhys isn't dripping with Hugo's spend, with the older man having eaten him out of it, the filthy ass.

 

The silence breaks as Hugo speaks first. "Alright, Rhys, you've convinced me. Looks like... I'll need you on more pressing matters than janitorial duty."

 

In danger of saying anything he might regret, Rhys only smiles back at the older man and chooses the most banal thing to say, "I had a good time."

 

"So did I." Of course, you did, Rhys thinks. You just had a taste of me... And you better savor it 'cause it's the last. "You're dismissed, Rhys."

 

Rhys pauses for a moment, and before he really makes a decision, he erases the distance between them and kisses the man in the mouth, their first and last. He licks inside Hugo's mouth and the older man's kisses back, greedy and all-encompassing. Rhys forces himself to end the kiss and whispers, "'Til the next, Vasquez."

 

"I'll let you know when I'll... need you again."

 

Rhys gives him an incomprehensible look before turning on his heel, sauntering towards the exit. He manages it even though he feels like limping, with the size of Hugo's cock. The doors hiss open and close as the younger man passes through them, already a new person. His head is running quickly, but in the end it was clear what he had to do.

 

The younger man looks back, and indulges himself with one last look. Hugo is fixing his cuffs and turning on his wireless, ready for another business deal to take advantage of his new position.

 

And Rhys? Well, it's simple. Rhys leaves for Pandora with a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> To those even just slightly curious what I get in the art trade, it's an elf (Thranduil) in a turtleneck and panties. I never said I wasn't a hornball...
> 
> I actually have only the bare idea to what Borderlands is about, having only watched videos on YouTube. But I know in my heart that Rhys is an adorkable sweetheart~
> 
> complaints? wanna give me love? Kindly leave a kudo to show if you liked it, or leave your love in the comments. love u! 
> 
> catch me on  
> twitter: thorinduiis  
> tumblr: elvenshield


End file.
